


between a frog and a hard place

by emblems



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Plegia war era, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Because you've taken a huge weight off my brother's shoulders, silly! You know what Chrom's like. He never asks for help, even when he needs it. But he trusts you, Robin. Enough to rely on you. He's not the type to come out and say it, but I know he's grateful.</i>
</p><p>The words stick with Robin for the better part of a day before she seeks Lissa out.</p><p>[ a quick drabble following robin and lissa's b support ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	between a frog and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> listen this adds roughly .01 grams of new content to chrobin as we know it but the world needs more lissa and robin interaction, so i wrote it

Robin is exiting the main tent when a yellow blot in the corner of her eye catches her attention. She turns to watch Lissa, arms full of the new lance staffs that just came in via convoy, slip into the armory tent.

Unbidden, she recalls the conversation they had the day previous—before Lissa dropped a frog down her shirt.

 _You know what Chrom’s like_ , Lissa said.

Lissa’s comments had been playing in her head since. Robin thought she had a good idea of what Chrom was like, but now—

 _There’s no helping it_ , she thinks to herself. She'll have to ask directly. Her stride is purposeful as she follows Lissa into the tent. “Lissa—”

“ _Eep_!” Lissa squeals and jumps, dropping all of the staffs on the ground. She turns, hand over her heart and eyes wide. “You scared me!”

Robin grimaces, hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, completely unintentional."

“Sure it wasn’t payback for yesterday?” Lissa asks, smiling as she bends down to start picking up the spill.

“Positive,” Robin says, crouching to help.

“If you say so,” Lissa says, standing and placing the staffs in the rack.

“But since you mentioned yesterday,” Robin says, trying to steer the conversation without taking too sharp a turn. “I was thinking about something you said.”

Lissa turns, expression curious. Robin stands, arms full, and continues:

“You said something—about how I take a weight off Chrom’s shoulders.” She works her mouth over the next few words, worries over them because if she lets them go she can’t take them back. “Did you mean it?”

Lissa looks at her, bemused. “Robin, what—”

Robin starts to put the staffs away as she speaks, letting the clacking and tapping sounds punctuate her words: “Because you could have just said it to make me lower my guard, before you pulled out that damned frog—”

“Robin, no, I’d never lie—” At Robin’s skeptical expression, Lissa edits: “Well, maybe not, but I wouldn’t lie about _that_. Never about something like that, okay?”

Something in Robin eases—a knot coming undone. She puts the last of the lance staffs in their place and faces Lissa, gaging her for sincerity.

Lissa smirks. “That it got you to put your guard down was just a bonus.”

Robin fixes Lissa with a look, and gets nothing for her trouble but a giggle. In an effort to hide her budding  smile, Robin sighs. “Well, then. Thank you, for being candid, I suppose.”

“I can’t believe you doubted me,” Lissa said, holding a hand over her heart in mock hurt. “You wound me, Robin— _ow_! Was that necessary?”

Lissa rubs at the spot between her brows that Robin just flicked, pouting. Now, Robin makes no attempt to disguise her grin. “You don’t get to play victim here, Princess.”

“I try to give you words of encouragement and this is the thanks I get,” Lissa mutters. Her expression grows thoughtful. “Why’d you ask, anyway?”

Robin swallows. “It just. Gave me pause, is all.”

Lissa’s brows draw together. “And why’s that?”

“Lissa, your brother is a commander and a prince. Hearing that he relies on anyone is a little difficult to swallow.”

Lissa blinks. “You can’t be serious.”

Robin frowns. “What makes you say so?”

Now Lissa outright stares. “Because everyone can see it, Robin. Except you, apparently, which is kind of worrisome considering you’re supposed to be our tactician—”

“Lissa,” Robin cuts off. “It’s one thing for Chrom to seek me out for advice, but I don’t know that it goes beyond that—”

“Ask anyone in this camp and they’ll say the same thing i just did. Except maybe Vaike, but even he’s not _that_ oblivious. And Frederick would probably never say it to your face.” She pauses. “At least, not yet. But I’m right. And you know I’m right.” Lissa’s hands rest on her hips, and her lips tilt upwards in a challenge.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself,” Robin says, sitting down on one of the crates and running a hand through her hair.

Lissa smiles. “It’s like I said yesterday: I know him better than anyone. So trust me, okay?”

Robin looks up at her, takes in the earnest light in Lissa’s eyes, and nods.

A voice filters through the flaps in the tent: “Robin!”

“Speak of the devil,” Robin mutters. She stands, taking a moment to shake her cloak back into shape. She sidesteps Lissa but pauses at the opening to the tent. “Thank you, Lissa.”

“Anytime, Chief!” Lissa responds with a salute, nudging Robin in the ribs with her elbow.

Robin rolls her eyes, but smiles all the same before they exit the tent. They part ways, and as Robin approaches Chrom, he looks from her, to Lissa, to the tent, and back again. “What was that about?”

“Just girl talk,” Robin replies. “Now, what was it you needed?”

Chrom looks like he’d like to pursue his line of questioning, brows furrowed and all, but he after a moment he shrugs. “I was hoping you and I could discuss changing up some of our usual formations.”

Robin nods, already running ideas through her head. “We can definitely take a look.”

In the talks that follow, Robin can’t help but notice that when it comes to the pair of them, he never suggests they partner with any of the others: it’s always her idea first.

She allows herself the most private of smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> lissa Knows things, okay?


End file.
